


One Love (To Change It All)

by KatLeePT



Category: Pocahontas (1995)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pocahontas finds a brighter world after her first time with John Smith, but Grandmother Willow knows the darkness is still coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Love (To Change It All)

She hasn't ran this way since she was a child. She hasn't felt so happy or carefree since those days, long before her mother died. She's ran every day. She's roamed this forest every day of her life since she was old enough to walk, but she simply has not been this happy, this elated, in years.  
  
Nothing else seems to matter now. No danger can darken her path. It wouldn't matter if her father found her here. It wouldn't matter if Kocoum suddenly came and demanded her hand. No man can hurt her. No man stop her or sadden her, and yet . . . Yet, she thinks with a very inelegant giggle, her happiness is because of a man, because of the man she just left still slumbering on the forest floor.  
  
She'll be back to his side before he awakens, but she had to run. She has to celebrate this joy roaring like the river's mouth in her soul. The happiness she feels can not be contained. It can not be out ran, nor does she want to out run it. She's never felt like this before, and she doesn't want the feeling to stop.  
  
Everything seems brighter today. She's always felt the magic in this forest, in the trees and earth all around her, in her animal brothers and sisters, but somehow, today, she feels it even stronger. She would not be able to explain it to John or even Grandmother Willow if she was asked to do so, but the magic today somehow feels like a physical force, like something she can reach out and touch and stroke with her fingertips.  
  
She giggles again as she remembers what she stroked early this morning. She's never stroked another animal like it, nor will she ever again. John's is the only one for her. She never thinks that this might be wrong or that the greatest peril she's ever known will come to her because of what's happened this day. She's followed her heart, as Grandmother Willow has always taught her to do. She's followed her heart and been rewarded with more joy today than she's ever known was possible to feel. Nothing, she believes, can go wrong.  
  
She runs with the animals. She runs, neither knowing or caring where her brown feet will lead her as they slap against the fresh earth. The sun bakes down on her with a welcome glow, but even it isn't as warm as how she feels inside, or how she felt earlier. She runs along the river for a while, runs through the trees, somersaults with the breeze.  
  
She runs, and she giggles, and she lives without a care or another thought in the world except for how happy she is and how happy she and John will be as they continue to explore this wonderful, warm feeling between them. It's this glow he's awakened in her, Pocahontas knows, that makes everything seem brighter, more alive, more vibrant.  
  
Everything today is painted with every color of the wind. The colors of the swirling leaves are more vibrant, and the crunches they make underneath her feet are crispier. The animals' furs are softer, the wind's caresses gentler as they try to imitate John's caresses earlier. Even the birds' songs are louder and more inviting, and Pocahontas joins in with them with a huge smile bubbling on her beautiful face.  
  
It's this glow that makes everything seem brighter, more vibrant, happier, and this glow is caused because of what she shared with John this morning and longer into this afternoon. She knows what it is. Grandmother Willow has always told her this day would come, and at last, it is. Her heart is complete; John Smith is her other half. The love they share makes everything possible. Every dream can now be a reality, including the one they share about their people coming to coexist.  
  
"Grandmother Willow!" she laughs as she scrambles onto the maternal tree's ancient roots. "Grandmother Willow, you are right! He has changed everything!" She hugs the old tree and feels her grandmother's smile in the warm bark that embraces her.  
  
"I am glad you are happy, my Pocahontas," Grandmother Willow tells her in earnest, but she has seen the dark clouds coming as well as the white. Their joy, as much as she wishes it otherwise, is not meant to last, but she knows, too, that these children are indeed the other halves of each other. Only with one another can they be happy. It pains her to know their happiness will not last, but she will not allow Pocahontas' joy to be dampened with the knowledge of things that still may not actually come to pass.  
  
"I am happy, Grandmother Willow! So happy!"  
  
Tender leaves stroke her back as, higher in the old tree's being, a cold wind whistles through her upper branches in warning. These things she has seen are not things that may not come to pass. They will happen. She trembles inside with the knowledge, but still, she refuses to be the one to hurt her Pocahontas.  
  
"He awakens now, my child."  
  
"Oh? Is he?" Pocahontas scrambles back up to her feet and looks in the direction where she left her first, and only true, love.  
  
"He is. Go to him, my child. Be happy . . . " Pocahontas is already off, running fast than the deer, to be reunited with her love. " . . . while you can, my sweet Pocahontas." Left alone, the old tree lets a tear trail down her withered face and sings a song of love that changes everything but, in the end, nonetheless, is shattered with the destruction of two worlds. She hopes for better, but she still knows what will come to pass. She tries to take solace in the knowledge that their souls will eventually find each other again, but still, with the rising wind of battle, she cries alone.  
  
The End

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to Disney, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
